


Best friends to lovers

by Emily_tozier



Category: hiakyuu, oikawa - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hiakyuu - Freeform, Oikawa - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_tozier/pseuds/Emily_tozier
Summary: I don’t want to spoil it for you so I am just going to tell you to follow my tiktok: applesauce_c0splays my Wattpad:emmilyoikawa  and my Instagram:applesauce_c0splays and in this book they are in there 3rd year of middle school and it we’ll end when they are 3rd years in high school
Relationships: Oikawaxreader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t want to spoil it for you so I am just going to tell you to follow my tiktok: applesauce_c0splays my Wattpad:emmilyoikawa and my Instagram:applesauce_c0splays and in this book they are in there 3rd year of middle school and it we’ll end when they are 3rd years in high school I’m boredddddd soooooooooooooooo iiiiiiiii thiiiiiink thhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaatsssssss allllll I have to saaaaaaayyyyyyy (haaaahaaaa I’m trying to get This finished.) there are going to be some characters I made up in this story soo ya


	2. Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is not really a summary

You- y/n iwaizumi   
Best friend- Tooru oikawa   
Brother-Hajime Iwaizumi  
Girl best friend/neighbor- aika Kageyama (in this story Kageyama is going to have a sister)  
Oikawa girlfriend-eri Fujioka   
(All names of people that are not actually in the show/manga are just from a web site of Japanese names and last names)

You- boys volleyball team manager  
Aika- second volleyball team manager   
Eri-a fucking bitch who doesn't do any thing with volleyball 

You- 3rd year in middle school (only because you skipped a grade)  
Aika-2nd year in middle school  
Eri-2nd year In middle school  
Tooru-3rd year in middle school  
Hajime-3rd year in middle school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the first chapter now I hope you will like it already have wrote one oikawa x reader it's called hold on pls read it   
> (Wattpad emmilyoikawa)  
> -EMMILY-CHAN


	3. Y/N CHAN

-Y/N'S POV-

"Y\N wake the fuck up" i heard my older brother Hajime say "ughhh whyyyy" I mumbled into the pillow. "Cause it's the first day of school and your going to be late" Hajime said. "Ok ok" I said getting and pushing him out of my room.

I picked up my uniform which was a tan kinda color with a collard shirt. I walked into the bathroom brushed my hair and teeth and put a bit of make up on.

Me and Hajime walked out of the house meeting oikawa and his bitchy girlfriend Eri. "Hey y/n-Chan, Hii iwa-Chan" oikawa said. "Hey Iwa" Eri said happily. To be honest I only think Eri is with Tooru is because she like Hajime. She's always soooo happy when he comes into the room. 'Ughhh I hate her' i thought.

Me,Eri,Hajime,and Tooru walked to school. It was me,oikawa,haji(y/n's nickname for iwa) first day of our 3rd year of middle school and its Eri's first day of her second year of middle school. I'm so glade we get one year without her.

"AIKAAAA" I yell running to my best friend and engulfing her in a hug "I missed you" I said "guess what I'm moving in next door to you" aika said. "Omgggg"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii first chapters done the second one should be published by tomorrow 😊
> 
> -Emmily-Chan


	4. Y/N CHAN

-Y/N'S POV-

"Y\N wake the fuck up" i heard my older brother Hajime say "ughhh whyyyy" I mumbled into the pillow. "Cause it's the first day of school and your going to be late" Hajime said. "Ok ok" I said getting and pushing him out of my room.

I picked up my uniform which was a tan kinda color with a collard shirt. I walked into the bathroom brushed my hair and teeth and put a bit of make up on.

Me and Hajime walked out of the house meeting oikawa and his bitchy girlfriend Eri. "Hey y/n-Chan, Hii iwa-Chan" oikawa said. "Hey Iwa" Eri said happily. To be honest I only think Eri is with Tooru is because she like Hajime. She's always soooo happy when he comes into the room. 'Ughhh I hate her' i thought.

Me,Eri,Hajime,and Tooru walked to school. It was me,oikawa,haji(y/n's nickname for iwa) first day of our 3rd year of middle school and its Eri's first day of her second year of middle school. I'm so glade we get one year without her.

"AIKAAAA" I yell running to my best friend and engulfing her in a hug "I missed you" I said "guess what I'm moving in next door to you" aika said. "Omgggg"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii first chapters done the second one should be published by tomorrow 😊
> 
> -Emmily-Chan


End file.
